<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, yes, My fierce omega! by Justmymalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543811">Yes, yes, My fierce omega!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec'>Justmymalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his reluctance, Magnus agrees to his father Luke for an arranged marriage but the Alpha he gets married to doesn't seem much interested in him. Will it turn out to be a loveless marriage?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, yes, My fierce omega!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ff has been dedicated to @fallenangel_666 for being such a sweetheart and always supporting me.<br/>Also, the idea here isn't completely mine and I've interpreted it in my own way from a scene  in a Victorian era story I found in my college library.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Magnus thinks Luke doesn’t loves him like his own, rather, he sometimes wishes he didn’t. It would make it so very easy to leave him behind, run away from the demands of the life he’d always thought he wanted. But as things stand, disappearing would break Luke’s heart, and Magnus just can’t do it. He’s the only father he’s ever known, kind and stern and the first gentle touch he knew since the vague memory of his parents’ passing as a child.</p><p> </p><p>The most difficult part is that Magnus himself knows it gives Luke no pleasure to demand that he marry. His <em>fiancé</em> is certainly not of his choosing, and Luke has instilled in him a great respect for the ideals of love and devotion. He knows if Luke is asking this of him, they have run out of options.</p><p> </p><p>“He was once a good man,” Luke tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s known as an earl and a vicious businessman now, and I know little of that man, but when he was simply Alec, he had a good heart.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Magnus considers being <em>childish</em> – accusing Luke of being heartless and locking himself away in his room until Luke relents and tells him that of course he can afford to keep him, he needn’t marry an almost perfect stranger, and everything will be as it was. But Magnus is no longer a child, and he knows the way the world turns. The way omegas are treated in the society.</p><p> </p><p>They have been too hungry and cold to sleep at some nights, but Luke always made sure it was not Magnus who suffered because of his financial incompetence, always gave him his own share just like any responsible parent will do for their child. Magnus knows the look of a person who has tried to make things work, but to no avail, and Luke is holding just that look right now. Then how can he let this man down? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he is still that man,” Magnus hears himself saying instead of screaming at him that <em>it isn’t fair.</em> “I trust that you would not have me wed someone you do not think I could love.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s face looks almost anguished and Magnus feels a chill of apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope all will be well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                           ________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus had never led an opulent life after Luke had adopted him after his parents passed away, but neither were they shamefully poor. Luke’s lifestyle was ascetic by both choice and necessity, but he held a good name, one that Magnus has been graced with the benefits of at times. The respect and favor it afforded him for so long has never run out, but Luke’s funds have, so that all the pair of them have left is that name and a meager living. At nineteen, it is a reasonable time for Magnus to find himself a spouse and if providence has decided to nudge him in that direction by virtue of financial troubles, so be it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has even managed to work his way around to being somewhat optimistic about the whole thing, with help from his friends. Ragnor and Catarina who, both being alphas, don’t have a lick of the difficulties of an omega in their Society between them and couldn’t care less for whether Magnus has a duty as being the omega of a house, but they are graced with good humor. They nearly made him thinking fate is bringing him to the love of his life by the time Magnus walks down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first sight of his soon to be husband banishes such thoughts from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He is by no means ugly or decrepit, but he is something like a decade his senior and possibly the most dour-looking soul he has ever laid eyes on. In a handsome suit, Sebastián, the son of Luke’s sister looks as though he is here for his funeral, or possibly someone else’s. Someone he doesn’t greatly regret the passing of, in fact.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His to-be husband is tall, and has blue eyes Magnus thinks could be expressive and lively, but he spends the entirety of the ceremony determinedly glaring at the minister. Magnus uses his distraction and the slight cover of his veil to study him and is disappointed to find his instincts toward this person so negative, because he could see himself finding his husband physically appealing if nothing else. Perhaps the alpha is only nervous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                        ________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is not nervous. The moment they’ve said their ‘I do’s and he’s been instructed to kiss Magnus, he leads what can only be called a charge out of the church. Ragnor and Cat, the only guests besides the parents of the bride and groom, make faces at Magnus as they rush out, and he can tell they think to make a joke of Alec’s eagerness to be alone with him. Magnus has a feeling this march to the waiting carriage has little to do with Alec wanting to be alone with him and more to do with wanting to be away from as many people as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His suspicions are confirmed as Alec brushes past his mother and father and hustles Magnus inside the carriage, following at a quick pace and only relaxing against the seat when they are in motion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So how are you holding up Alexander? Or would you like for me to address you as Alpha? To be honest, I'm a bit nervous.” Magnus asks after the silence has drawn on too long for his liking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec startles slightly as if he has forgotten Magnus is there, and maybe he has.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you wish to. Just don’t call me Alexander!” he answers finally in a firm tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And why not Alexander? I mean it suits you.” he presses, wondering if Alec’s the sort of man who deals well with impertinence. For both their sakes, he hopes so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec levels him with a stare, and Magnus catches himself before he can sit back at the intensity of the gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I said so.” His arms cross over his broad chest, and though he doesn’t seem a threat to Magnus in particular, neither does he seem pleased with him. “And while your position as being my spouse and omega grants you certain freedoms with me, you will not use my full name.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was such a strong reaction for such an innocent question and Magnus has to fight down the urge to tell Alec exactly what the alpha can do with his orders and his name, remembering Luke’s request for Magnus to be patient. Instead, he settles in for a long ride to the place he will now call home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                            ______________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s home in Paris is a far cry from the gently rolling hills of Magnus’ recent years, but he is no stranger to the bustle and noise of the city, though he has no desire to refamiliarize himself with it if it can be helped. Instead of becoming an omega of society as Magnus expects he was meant to, he becomes something of a <em>wraith</em>, wandering the house. Magnus learns a great many things, thanks to his husband’s extensive library, and in turn learns almost nothing of the man himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The little he does learn is generally unflattering. Alec is a quick tempered man, though he has tight control over where that temper is aimed at when it breaks. Furniture has fallen to his momentary rages, though he has been nothing but fleeting and painfully polite with Magnus in person. Alec is a vicious businessman, whose morals appear to be shaky at best in cutting deals. Magnus has never claimed to have a great head for sums or business, but even he can tell when Alec’s decisions do not settle well on his shoulders. Aline, the woman in charge of Alec’s most local property, had come with discussion of disgruntled laborers, and Magnus had watched his husband waver between what was right and what was cost effective, and eventually fall to the latter. He watches Alec debate with himself, indulge in brooding solitude, and command the attention of a room. Magnus has yet to see him give to the more reasonable nature that at times shines through, and has all but given up on Alec ever becoming a man he could love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His husband is constantly busy, and when he isn’t, Alec seems to have no interest in sharing anything but the briefest of contact with his omega. Their suite is attached and private, so there are few whispers among the servants about their private life. No one could accuse them of anything they haven’t done, but neither is there any proof that Magnus has yet to consummate his marriage to Alec. Which he hasn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s only a slight annoyance to Magnus until he is finally compelled after 5 months of marriage to share the secret with Ragnor and Catarina. They have regular meetings, with Alec’s knowing consent, so that Magnus can catch up with his dear friends. Alec seems less than eager to have the pair of alphas in his home, but has bid Magnus to do what he wishes, saying the house is “yours as well as mine, far be it from me to limit you here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t…” Ragnor gestures vaguely, face reddening when he realizes he’s probably making rude gestures in full view of anyone passing by. Not that anyone would be around to see in the privacy of Alec’s sitting room. Magnus doesn’t think Alec receives his own guests here, preferring to go straight to his office for business. It’s often loud, and has on a few occasions, ended with him forcibly removing guests from the house, namely a man called Johnathan Morgenstern, who Magnus has a bone-deep distaste for, because of the way the alpha had made lewd gestures at him when Alec wasn’t nearby and suspects his husband dislikes just as strongly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t,” Magnus confirms, taking a sip of his tea so as to avoid further elaborating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But you must have,” Cat insists. “Otherwise the marriage is a sham.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There are plenty of loveless marriages in this world,” Magnus says, not bothering to conceal his bitterness. “Mine is no different.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is,</em>” Ragnor says. “And you mustn’t tell anyone else about this.” He looks about, as if some gossiping member of the staff will be sweeping away to broadcast Magnus’ secrets in that instant. “He may not be the love of your life, but Alec Lightwood is a valuable prospect, and there are plenty who would challenge you for him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus sets down his cup less than gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Let them try,” he snaps. “The man has no compunctions for lying, and I don’t see why he should develop a distaste for it in this case. I’m sure, should it come to it, he could pretend with every talent that the requirements of our marriage are <em>impeccably</em> upheld.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ragnor’s face softens from the urgency it had held a moment ago. He knows Magnus well enough to know the omega’s eloquence can only mean he’s touched a nerve. Cat clears her throat and nudges Ragnor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You ought to let Magnus handle his own husband,” Cat says diplomatically. “And Magnus, you ought to handle your husband.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Magnus says, feigning ignorance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You ought to <em>bed</em> him,” Cat says bluntly. She’s never been one to pull her punches, and while Magnus normally appreciates her candid manner, he finds it annoying in this moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s right, of course, though it shouldn’t be any of her business. It’s only that Alec Lightwood is an intimidating man on the best of days, and Magnus is entirely unsure if he himself possesses either the charm or the mettle to seduce his husband. In a supremely cowardly move, he resorts to trying to learn more of him from Alec’s parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus tells Alec he’s going out to visit with Luke, and his husband doesn’t question him, merely requests Magnus to return before dark in a way that implies Alec knows it’s expected but won’t be particularly bothered should Magnus turn up tomorrow morning.</p><p>Magnus is once again glad for his freedom if nothing else. Alec isn’t so much an attentive spouse, but neither is he neglectful or controlling. He could have ended up with worse, the omega tells himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                         ________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Robert is not in residence when Magnus arrives at the Lightwood’s Idris estate. It’s a pity, as Magnus knows Robert far better, from Luke’s meetings, than he does Maryse, but he is supposed to have equal fondness for his mother-in-law. Maryse greets him with a beautiful smile at the door, and Magnus instantly wonders if Alec Lightwood has ever shared his mother’s smile, and what happened to banish it so thoroughly from his face. In the months they have lived together, Magnus can’t recall having seen him smile once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Maryse urges him. “I was so glad to hear from you, though not surprised my son declined to accompany you here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Magnus confesses, “I had no intention of asking him along with me today. You see, I had hoped you might be able to offer me some history on my husband. He’s not very forthcoming on any particular subjects.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maryse sighs. She’s led them to a parlor furnished comfortably, and Magnus again has to admire the beauty of the Lightwood home. He often forgets that Maryse and Robert are quite as wealthy as they are, owing very much to Robert’s habit of dressing far below his station and passing his time with all manner of folk. Magnus has never been intimidated by it, but it sits at the forefront of his mind, visiting the house for the first time with the knowledge that when Maryse and Robert eventually pass, this will be part of his inheritance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He never was a very open sort,” Maryse says, sitting and waiting for Magnus to do so as well. “I’m afraid he only got more distant with us as he grew. I can’t offer you any insight to who he is now, but I can tell you about who he was.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus spends the afternoon learning about Alexander, the boy who became his husband. And though he never had a chance to meet him, Magnus finds himself missing Alexander terribly. From the telling, he was a quiet child, but genuine and fiercely protective of the things he loved. Maryse speaks in a voice that is both wistful and regretful when she tells Magnus about how he changed when he was sent to boarding school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Those vile boys,” Maryse hisses. “He never would have turned out as he did if we’d kept him closer to home. I’ve never heard of such a den of greedy, grasping children, and them with all the money and power boys could hope for. Alexander struggled a lot with his sexuality and even got bullied for it. Robert is a very old-fashioned man. He arranged a marriage for Alec with a girl of his liking. Alec never told us about his sexuality or maybe we failed to understand him better. But when he came out to us abandoning his bride at the altar, in a very rude manner I might add, Robert got very angry at his behavior and said some nasty and horrible things to Alexander which I’m ashamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec left behind the Lightwood home returning to the city, cutting all sorts of connections with them. As Maryse tells it, Alec rejected any connection to his parents from then on, making his own way ruthlessly and, though the methods may have been distasteful, successfully. All that Alec owns is his by the earning, and though unwillingly, Magnus is very much impressed. At least he can be assured Alec’s busy schedule is out of necessity and not avoidance. He has the passing notion to worry that perhaps Alec isn’t getting enough sleep, and quickly shakes the thought from his mind. Alec is a grown man and hasn’t deigned to allow Magnus any sort of space in his day-to-day business, and so Magnus shouldn’t concern himself with it. So long as they continue to be civil and, god forbid, no one comes to know about the questionable legality of the marriage before something can be done about it, Magnus should feel justified in continuing on as he has.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                          _______________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His visit with Maryse is both enlightening and refreshing, and Magnus almost can’t believe how long it’s been since he’s been any further than the grounds of his new home. At the realization, he takes his time on the journey back home, stopping in town to spend a few moments walking among strangers distant enough from the city that he can’t sense the claustrophobic, rushed spirit that is inescapable there. It puts his arrival a bit later than expected, but not an unreasonable hour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His husband is awake and reading when Magnus makes his way to his rooms, and the alpha looks up at his entrance. He closes the book with a snap, setting it aside and rising toward Magnus with a look on his face he hasn’t seen the like of since their wedding day. It’s a cold sort of anger, and Magnus would almost call it betrayed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You were not with Luke Garroway today,” Alec says, and it rides the line between question and accusation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus debates lying, but finds that he doesn’t want to, even if he believed Alec would take him at his word. They have been too careful around each other, and if a visit to his mother is what makes Alec speak to him for more than a minute at a time, so be it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was not.” Magnus brushes past Alec to his bedside table, deliberate in his movements to annoy and make him react.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec rises to the occasion.</p><p>“And where were you?” he asks through clenched teeth. “Please understand that it is extremely trying for a man to realise his omega is lying about his whereabouts and to have no idea of his true location.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was visiting my mother-in-law,” Magnus says primly, whirling around to face him, challenge all over his expression. “Apparently these are the levels a spouse must stoop to, if he’s to learn anything of importance about his husband. Imagine my shock at finding you were once a perfectly wonderful gentleman, according to your mother.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s face darkens abruptly, and if Magnus was a more timid sort, he would apologize and pray he let the issue drop. As it is, he is tired; tired of not knowing, tired of pretending all is well, tired of the low-grade tension that sizzles under his skin when he is near Alec. If Alec never speaks to him again, Magnus will have to endure it, but he <em>will</em> have it out with him now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That <em>woman</em> is not even worth calling mother,” Alec says, hand clenching into a fist at his side. “And you would do well to put her from your mind.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Magnus says. “You will forbid me from speaking with her? I may remind you that I am not yours to command.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes you <em>are!” </em>Alec roars suddenly, and Magnus is left blinking in slight shock in the deafening silence before he goes on. “You are <em>my omega</em> and you will respect my wishes on this matter. You will not see her again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am hardly <em>YOUR</em> omega,” Magnus says, low and tense. “That would require a bit more attention on your part. You’ve said the words, but your actions are merely those of a roommate and no husband.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec rears back as though Magnus has struck him, mouth dropping open. He takes a step back and it’s only then that Magnus realises they’ve been shouting at each other across the space of a few inches.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You forget yourself,” Alec tells him evenly, moving past Magnus towards the door to his own bedroom. “We will speak in the morning when you’ve rested and feel more up to reasonable discussion.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We will not,” Magnus growls, almost to himself. He hardly thinks about it before he’s on Alec, hoisting him backward with a hand on his arm. Alec doesn’t fight him, possibly due to surprise, and Magnus manages to shove him onto his bed before Alec’s sensibilities seem to reassert themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>,” Alec starts and Magnus realises with a jolt that it’s the first time the alpha said his name. It sounds dark and dangerous tumbling from his lips, and Magnus wonders if it’s because he is working on pushing Alec back to the brink of snapping at him, or if it always sounds like that. He has a sudden and fierce desire to find out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t presume to boss me around in my own bedroom,” Magnus says firmly, boxing Alec in with his own body, trapping him where he’s sprawled slightly, feet on the floor, ass and elbows on Magnus’ bedcovers. The alpha inches back infinitesimally when Magnus’ thigh brushes his crotch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like to have a discussion in the morning, very well,” Magnus goes on. “But the issue on the table at this moment is whether you’re going to make an honest omega of me or not. If you’ve no desire to do so, then I won’t press, but I must know so that I can call an end to this if it’s all a sham.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something shifts in Alec’s eyes, and his bemused expression hardens into something new.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not make a nuisance of myself where I’m unwanted,” Magnus finishes. “And I’m sure you could find a more satisfactory spouse if you are so inclined.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec laughs then, and Magnus sees something like a smile for the first time, craves for it to grow past the smirk that graces Alec’s mouth now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I fear I could not,” Alec says quietly. “It’s a running joke in my family that all the alphas always seem to fall for omegas who easily best them, and I must admit there is truth to it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What,” Magnus asks, astonished. “You’ve suddenly decided I’m fit because I’ve put you on your back?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe me if I said yes?” Alec shifts upright, no longer avoiding the slight touch of their clothed lengths, and looks Magnus over appraisingly before meeting his eye. “I do not tolerate weakness well, and I have perhaps mistaken kindness for weakness in you. It appears I was very wrong.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“However,” the alpha says in a much more serious tone, undercut by the way his hands have migrated to toy with his <em>ass</em>, making Magnus’ breath hitch. “I am firm in my request that you not see my family. They are dead to me, and I do not wish to bring ghosts into my life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That we will discuss in the morning,” Magnus assures him. “But I find this particular moment better suited to action than words.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                          _______________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus of course has no basis for comparison, but he feels that if he did, he would not find his husband <em>wanting</em> as a lover. Alec is by turns too rough or too gentle, but it serves only to keep Magnus aware and on edge, waiting for the shift from one to the other and rushing to keep up with whichever notion he falls toward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His frame covers Magnus entirely, and Magnus is struck yet again by how much larger Alec is when he wraps one arm completely around his waist, shifting his body so that every movement of his hips has Magnus throwing his head back, choking on the lack of air. Alec’s mouth follows the curve of his throat, alternating soft lips and tongue with the edge of teeth as Magnus feels Alec lose himself in his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His nails dig into Alec’s broad back, grasping for purchase against the onslaught of sensations. He’s already peaked once tonight, after Alec spent a good while with his head between his legs, and the resulting sensitivity makes it all the more easy for Alec to drive the omega higher faster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus feels himself cresting and fears for a moment that his back will break with the helpless arch his spine pulls him into, and distantly hears Alec groan before his pace becomes frantic. Clever fingers find the place where they join, a bare brush of his fingertips lighting Magnus up inside so that he completely misses Alec’s climax under the crush of his own. He wills himself to open his eyes after the most intense waves have passed and finds Alec braced over him, an almost pained expression on his face and his hair tumbling around his flushed cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus doesn’t try to stop himself from burying his hands in Alec’s hair and pulling his mouth to his. Their kiss is slow and indulgent, so unlike the first of the night, and Magnus can’t quite decide which version he likes more. He bites, softly, at Alec’s lower lip, drawing another groan from him, followed by a hiss as his hips retreat from Magnus’. Catching Alec’s shoulder, Magnus encourages him to let his weight down onto him, his face pressed lightly to Magnus’ throat, where Alec seems fascinated with putting his mouth. Magnus doesn’t mind it at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to be terrible to live with,” Alec mumbles against his collarbones after a few moments of quietly letting their pulses calm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true,” Magnus protests, carding fingers through Alec’s hair and earning a pleased sort of rumble from him. “But you are going to learn what it’s actually like to live with me, not just around me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, my fierce omega.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re mocking me,” Magnus accuses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec shifts himself upward to kiss him, hands pulling Magnus into him and holding him there against his body while he seemingly attempts to memorize Magnus’ mouth through touch. When he pulls back, that smirk is in place, teasing Magnus with the potential for a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Yes, yes, my fierce omega!”</em> he says.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it?<br/>I have a thing for the Victorian era arranged marriages so you guys can tell me in the comments if you want to see more of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>